


Light Up For You

by SenI



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arc Reactor, Fanart, Love, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenI/pseuds/SenI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy and romantic Stony fanart of Steve basking in Tony's glow. Inspired by an awsome fic. After Steve recovers from getting hit with an age regression ray, he discovers his hidden feelings for Tony and the two then proceed to act on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Up For You

***So I'm posting a few of my more naughty drawings, starting with my Avengers ones. All of my art stuff goes up either here http://emo-nerd.deviantart.com/ or here http://www.y-gallery.net/user/falloutpunk/ if you wanna check out more.***

 

 _Another_ drawing inspired by an adorable, fluffy and shmexy story on LJ called "Cap Luvs His Teddy Tony", in which Cap is zapped by an age regression gun or some such and mentally becomes a toddler, thus pining for Tony and speaking like The Hulk lol. It's really quite cute, Steve kind of man handles Tony around like a giant teddy bear (hence the title) until the zappiness wears off and they realize their love for one another and reconcile by having sex. Hurrah! 

I've been aching to do a Stony where Tony's arc reactor light is shining on Steve. So I tried with this and I STILL HAVEN'T GOT IT RIGHT! *sigh* Fuck me ...

Anyway the lovely story is here and you should all read it: http://anne-higgins.livejournal.com/28750.html

Title is from "Light Up The Sky" by Yellowcard (playlist on shuffle while colouring lol)

 

[](http://s66.beta.photobucket.com/user/falloutpunk/media/LightUpForYou2.jpg.html)


End file.
